In one form of conventional shipping and storage container, a tubular side wall is formed of fibrous material or other material. Conventionally, metal retaining rings are provided at opposite ends of the side wall for securing closure walls there across. Such metal retaining rings are relatively costly and heavy and are not fully satisfactory in the formation of a low cost shipping and storage container.
Ultimately, the container may be sent to, for example, an incinerator for destruction. If a metal retaining ring is used, then it is necessary to remove the metal from the incinerator.
Further, in the formation of such a prior container, a rolling operation is required to seal the retaining ring to the drum.
An alternative to such prior containers is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4, 805,798, which discloses a container in the form of a tubular fiber sidewall having a connecting ring molded of synthetic resin in situ in association with an end portion of the sidewall. Such a container requires a die press adapted to support the sidewall while molding the connecting ring to the sidewall.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.